Oil lamps and candles have been used for lighting purposes since ancient times. While before the advent of electricity, they were an important alternative to candles, in the modern age they mainly remain popular for the ambience associated with their use. For establishments that seek to promote a natural ambience associated with candle lighting, refillable oil candles can be more economical and easier to use than traditional wax based candles.
Oil lamps and candles can furthermore include devices or methods for delivering an aromatic fragrance during their use. This can include using a special lighting oil that includes aromatic elements. However, such special fragrant fuel oil compositions can be expensive, and may produce excess soot or have other undesirable characteristics.
Other designs use special chambers for containing aromatic oil, which is typically heated by a burning wick, and dispenses a fragrance upon heating of the aromatic oil. However, these devices are often bulky and they are typically designed so that the aromatic oil is above the lighted wick, such that the aromatic oil becomes very hot. Consequently, these types of designs can be both impractical, expensive, and dangerous in case of an accidental spill.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for design of oil candles with integrated fragrance delivery.